<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaky Climb by LadyM_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242317">Shaky Climb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17'>LadyM_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Earthquakes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus and T.J. go on a rock climbing date, the Earth intervenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shaky Climb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Day 27: Ok, who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card? [Earthquake]</p><p>Content Warnings: Earthquakes, death-mention<br/>Please let me know if you think anything else should be included and take care of yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Cyrus, I promise you, it’ll just be rock climbing, it’s indoors, there’s a harness, you’ll be fine.”</p><p class="p1">“I know it’s safe, Teej, but you and I both know that a physical activity like rock climbing requires my body to move in ways that it just can’t.”</p><p class="p1">TJ rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “Just like a summersault did?”</p><p class="p1">“You got me there,” Cyrus admitted, “Still.” He stared across the street at the new rock climbing place that had opened up in Shadyside.</p><p class="p1">TJ grabbed his hand. “I’ll be with you the whole time Cyrus, and just think, soon you’ll be able to cross another thing off your list!”</p><p class="p1">Cyrus did have to grin at the thought. “Alright, let’s do this.”</p><p class="p1">It was unfair, Cyrus thought, that TJ got to be so cute. He was like a puppy, always convincing Cyrus to try new things and always being excited for him when he did what any normal person could do, and it was so cute that Cyrus let him talk him into doing things like climbing up a wall.</p><p class="p1">Of course, it was a wall specifically meant for climbing, and T.J. was adamant that Cyrus at least try climbing, but Cyrus had a sneaking suspicion that by the end of the day TJ would somehow have gotten him to ring the bell at the top, Cyrus didn’t know how, there was no way he was climbing all the way up there, but TJ would do it, somehow. Cyrus hoped he would, not because TJ would be disappointed if he didn't, because Cyrus knew that TJ was already proud of him for walking into the building- he had told him so while they were getting harnessed, but because if Cyrus was honest, he kinda wanted to.</p><p class="p1">“Ready Underdog?” TJ asked, as their harnesses were checked one final time.</p><p class="p1">“Not even remotely.”</p><p class="p1">TJ reached over to ruffle his hair. “I’ll be right beside you, we’ll do this together.”</p><p class="p1">“I have no upper-body strength,” Cyrus reminded him. “Or lower body strength, or any strength.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not just strength.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s mostly strength.”</p><p class="p1">TJ sighed. “Ready?”</p><p class="p1">Cyrus shook his head. “Ready.”</p><p class="p1">TJ laughed, and they started climbing. It was slow going, TJ basically doing circles around Cyrus in order to advise him where to place his hands and feet, but eventually, Cyrus left the ground, and then got a few feet in the air, and then a few more, and he allowed himself to hope that maybe TJ had somehow found a way of conquering another one of his ‘physical issues’.</p><p class="p1">Then everything started shaking. At first, Cyrus thought he was falling, or that maybe all the exertion he had gone through had caught up with him and his head had just stopped working, but then he heard the yell “Duck and cover!” And it clicked: <em>earthquake</em>.</p><p class="p1">Cyrus froze, stupidly clutching at the wall, which was not a secure place to be when the entire building was shaking.</p><p class="p1">“Cyrus!” TJ was clambering over to him, despite that certainly not being proper safety protocol for an earthquake. The shaking was slowing as TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus and started guiding him back down, as quickly as possible. “You okay?” he asked, as they reached the ground.</p><p class="p1">Cyrus nodded. “I think so, you?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’m good.” They were unclipped from their harnesses rather quickly, because neither of them felt like trying to repeat that experience, and walked into the sunshine of Shadyside, perfectly fine other than some light things knocked over, and a few branches on the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Can we go to The Spoon?” Cyrus asked. “After the near-death experience, I could go for some baby taters.”</p><p class="p1">TJ shuddered, as they turned towards The Spoon. “Don’t call it that.”</p><p class="p1">"What?”</p><p class="p1">“A near-death experience, you did not almost die.”</p><p class="p1">TJ’s voice was tight and Cyrus grabbed his hand.</p><p class="p1">“TJ, look at me. I’m fine, we’re fine, okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, just don’t like thinking about you dying.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, I don’t plan to do it anytime soon,” Cyrus promised. “And with that amazing save you just pulled, despite it going against all earthquake protocol, I don’t think I’m in any danger of it.”</p><p class="p1">TJ smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t really thinking, just figured we’d be safer on the ground.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know, surprisingly I don’t have the statistics about the danger of clinging onto a wall midway up it versus being on the ground during an earthquake.”</p><p class="p1">TJ laughed as the two entered The Spoon for a very different date than the one they had planned, but a good one, nonetheless, because they were together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>